Juan Angres
Juan Angres (1897-1958) was a Lovian-born businessman. He is considered an eccentric man, with many wild and extravagant ideas. Angres' Business Juan Angres established several banks in Lovia and the USA in the 1920s. He made los of money, and created a large manufacturing business. Angres amassed a wealth of over $20 million. Angres' Extravagant constructions Throughout the 1930s, Angress planned several large constructions, but in the end none of them were fully completed. Angres Castle Angres was a rich man, but felt he deserved recognition for his work. In 1933, he began plans for the construction of a magnificent castle, for him to live in and for recognition of him. He bought a cabin in central Kings,and would build his palace around that. He hired architects and builders from Holland and Germany, French and Italian Artists, English masons and Spanish engineers. He planned for a castle "larger than Buckingham and Versailles combined." He had quarries in Carrara cutting the finest marble from him, and had the most elaborate plans made for him. After four months, much preparation had been made, but no actual constructing began. Then, things began to go wrong. He had hired a ship to carry the stone, but it was having delays. Some of the plans were lost and had to be redone. Also, the workers were demanding more pay. He got so mad that he fired all the workers and cancelled the job. He said he changed his mind and said he didn't want a castle anymore. Angres Tower In 1936, Juan Angres planned the construction of a large skyscraper, so it could be a monument to him. Many months of preparation went into it. Finally, on March 10, 1938, the first stone was laid. It was going to be the tallest tower in Lovia and in Noble City at 20 stories high. Just as the floor was being completed, Angres found out that the Coningham Family was planning an even taller tower. So, he ordered the demolition of the building and the construction of an even taller one at 50 stories high. The building was demolished, but the workers would not build a taller one, so he fired them. The Mausoleum In 1942, Juan Angres had the idea of re-burying his famous ancestor, Nestor Angres, in Lovia. Nestor had fought in Seven Years' War. But, he was buried in a common grave, and Juan Angres said he deserved better. He had his father exhumed and shipped to Lovia. He planned a mausoleum for his ancestor, but had not done any work, so Nestor Angres stayed in the guest bedroom of his house. He planned a massive pyramid-like mausoleum and had designs done. But, again disaster would strike. The workers he hired to build his tower sued him in court since he did not fully pay them. He hired lawyer after lawyer, but most were fired, either because of "incompetence" or because he just felt like it. So, he ended up losing the court case, and had to give most of his money to them. So, he scrapped the mausoleum plan, and instead had old Nestor buried in the courtyard of his house. Angres' Dog In 1946, Angres got a dog named Napoleon Bonaparte. According to Angres, He was "like a brother" to him. In 1951, he even gave consent to Napoleon to marry his niece, Lorette. Napoleon died in 1954. Final years Juan became a recluse in his later life. He lived alone in his house only with a servant around. When he needed company, he would hire someone to unbury Nestor so they could "chat" and "have lunch". It is said he became so crazy he got mad at Nestor and had him fired. He died in 1958. Category:Businessperson Category:Architecture Category:Building project